Thunder of the Storm
by Hydro-Wolf
Summary: Read and find out. I'm allergic to summaries....
1. Terms and stuff to not get confused

Hydro: Hello all!!! This just so you all know, (and haven't figured it out by now) this fic is a crossover with Ace Combat 04 and The Legend of Zelda. Well, mostly Ace Combat, with Zelda characters and stuffs…heh…

Shadow: -waves a little flag around- Whoop-de-doo….

Hydro: …Sarcasm?

Shadow: Yea pretty much.

Link:…Ummm, Hydro?

Hydro: Yeeeeeeeesssss?

Link: Do I get a part?

Shadow: No you don't, it's for all Zelda characters except you…

Hydro: Aww shush it Shad, and yes Link you do get a part.

Link: Yay!

Shadow: …Stupid onna, AND DON'T CALL ME SHAD!!

Hydro:…Fine. Hey Shad do the disclaimer.

Shadow: Sure. Hydro does not own LoZ or AC04, but she does own a copy of the AC04 game….There happy?

Hydro: Hehehe….Very…

Link: -snerk-

Shadow: Wha? -Looks at text above- Awww damn….

Hydro: Heh. Anyways here's a list of terms and codes used in the story. I don't want anyone confused, cuz that would be bad, cuz then no one would read this anymore, and I would get fired, and-

Link: JUST START IT ALREADY!!!

Hydro: Fine! Sheesh…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zora: ISAF's Navy Vessels and navy stuffs or whatever.

Goron: Army tank.

Deku: Army (ground) soldiers.

Hylian: Highest Rank; Ace.

Sheikah: Middle rank.

Kokiri: Lowest Rank.

Moblin: Lowest enemy rank.

Stalfo: Middle Enemy Rank.

Wolfo: Ace enemy rank.

Arrow: Missile

Ice Arrow: A missile that doesn't damage the plane, but causes their radar to mess up…Okay it causes a little damage…

Fire Arrow: Causes more damage to whatever it hit, but comes in less quantities than regular Arrows…err…missiles...o.o

Deku nut: bomb. (Link: W00T!! Throws random bombs everywhere )

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Characters callsigns, squadron, ranks, and plane:

Link: Mobius1. Hylian. (Former Mobius squadron leader cuz they retired, but now the leader of the Silver Demon squad) Cameo-colored X-02 Wyvern Multirole.

Tessa Secrets (BuffaloNickelGirl's OC): Skyfire. Switches between Silver Demon Squad and Twilight Squad. Hylian. Blue/grayish SU-37 - Fighter

Lynx Cason (OC): Wildkat. Silver Demon Squad. Hylian. Blue-tipped F-15 active. (My favoritest plane )

Zelda: Sheik. (Switched on different Squads.) Hylian. Red-tipped S-37A Fighter.

?????? Hylian. Silver Demon Squad. (Hydro: I'll tell you later. Wink But try to guess who it is though) Silver X-02 Wyvern

Blaize Pyre, (The pilot played in AC5. I made him up though. I just liked the call name.): Blaze. (Or 'Kid'). Silver Demon Squad. Hylian. Red and Yellow S-37A – Fighter. (I'm afraid I won't let him have the FALKEN. AC5 hasn't even happened yet!)

Midna: Twili. Leader of the Twilight Squad. Hylian. Yellow squadron-style SU-37 - Fighter

Ganondorf: Gannon. Twilight Squad. Sheikah (sigh I know, I know…he's Gerudo, but bear with me!). Black F-22A Fighter.

Nabooru(sp?): Flame6. Twilight Squad. Sheikah. Tan F-15E Multirole.

Impa: Desert Storm. Twilight Squad. Sheikah. Sand Cameo F-22A Fighter.

Chance Pyre (Blaize's little brother): Sting12. Kokiri. (Not in a squad yet. He's only a little Kokiri! Lol) Maroon F-4E. The one you always start with.

Saria: Sage5. Kokiri. (Not in a squad yet) Dark Green F-4E.

Mido: Rapier9. Kokiri. (Not in a squad yet) Blue F-4E.

Neil Howard: "Sky Eye". AWACS commander dude. (That's the actual name of the man who did his voice. Cool huh?)

Malon, Ingo, Talon, and some others: Basically the mechanic peoples. Gotta fix them planes somehow!!

---

Enemies. (Not telling plane or squad)

Majora: Mask2. Stalfo

Ghoma: Spider. Stalfo.

Koume Twinrova: Twin1. Wolfo.

Kotake Twinrova: Twin2. Wolfo.

Volvaiga: Dragon. Wolfo.

(misc. enemies): Moblin1-12 and what not…..

???:??? Wolfo. Plane??? (Hydro: Ok this is another mystery person. But I'm not giving any clue to who it is. Link: I KNOW I KNOW! PICK ME! Hydro: ….erm…no.)

---

In Chapter One: A True Hero!

**_-Suddenly, I saw the hatches of Megalith open,.._**

**_-"No joy T4, he's no longer on radar, and he won't radio in." I leaned over and took a look at the radar, and sure enough, his signal was gone._**

**_-"Heroes really do exist,"_**

-_"----?...----!!! BOY GET OUT HERE NOW!"_

- _The only reply was a loud yell….._

_-"Please welcome, Captain-…"_

_-"Do you ever think there was ever another pilot like him?"_

**Some info on Blaize:** Blaze, although rarely seen in AC5, is confirmed male, having black hair and white skin. We also see a full facial image of Blaze in the Crew Ready room in Bartlett's briefing, using the information we know about him, Blaze can only be one of two men. The tall man in front of and briefly talking with Chopper before Bartlett speaks, or the man sitting in front of chopper, the others in the room are likely to be instructors. He is also featured in the front cover of a newspaper with his fellow wingmen, but his face is blocked by Chopper's elbow. Blaze is unique in the Ace Combat series as being the only playable pilot that we visually see the features of. **– Wikipedia D**

**(A/N: This is just a little fact I thought I'd include. Yeah, yeah, I know his real name isn't Blaize Pyre, he most likely doesn't have a brother, AND that he probably didn't work for ISAF…But you'll understand what I have in store. winkwink )**

Info on Tessa (this was sent in a PM from Teza herself!): Age: 20 (Sorry Tessa but you gotta be at least 18 to be in the AF. Lol)  
Height; 5'3.  
Hair; brown, VERY CURLY, it's like an afro, and it's totally curly  
eyes; brown  
skin; tan, kinda hawaiian looking  
figure; pretty skinny  
nails; PAINTED RAINBOW:D (lol)  
Personality; Very social, when alone, she tries to find more people to hang out with.  
Misc; Loves swimming, playing around, video games, recently rediscovered her poke'nerd side (A/N: lol XD) And usually found hanging out with Lynx.

Info on Lynx (My OC) Age: 21

Height: 5'3

Hair: blondish brown and layered.

Eyes: green.

Skin: White.

Personality: Social, Goofs off a lot, lazy, but loves to fly too! (planes you goofballs)

Misc: Loves video games. Sometimes can be seen playing Final Fantasy 7, listening to music, watching Advent Children (W00T!!), or making fun of Blaze and Link, but usually hanging around with Tessa.

Chance Pyre:..meh he's not a main character. O.o

Hydro: Ummm…yea well theres a lot more characters but just don't really have much of a part in the story.

Shadow: Like me?

Hydro: Actually dude, you're not in this one at all. Sorry Shad.

Shadow: QUIT CALLING ME THAT!!!

Teza: Yay! I'm here!

Link: I'm Mobius1! I'm Mobius1! I'm Mob- clonk- OW! -rubs head-

Hydro: -Puts Giant Mallet of Doom (G-MOD XD) in pocket.- Shut it Link or you don't get the part.

Shadow: -looks in Hydro's pockets- How did you get that thing in there?

Hydro: Ugh…Anywhoo, here's a hint to who the mystery person is…..His sword is da freakin awesomenezz, and I think he goes by 'Kishin' in the Japanese version of a certain Zelda game…. . …

Link: I know who it is!! Pick me pick me pick me! PICK MEEE!!!

Tessa: Who could it be? thinks And Link, YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!

Hydro: Did Shadow give you crack or something, Link?

Link: -ignores- The Mystery person is Fie-

Shadow: -puts hand over Link's mouth- Shush it!

Hydro: Whoever guesses right gets to drive the X-02! - holds up keys-

Teza: I call shotgun!

Link:NOOOOOOOOOO!!! T.T

Hydro: And flames will be used to ignite the extra jet fuel on those that flamed me. So be nice and don't do it k? But I'm gonna upload the first actual chapter tomorrow, this is just a terms page. But please tell me what you think this might be like! (It's only an experiment for now, and my first, nearly impossible, crossover!) Smile Laterness! -Flies away in a blue F-18-


	2. A True Hero

Hydro: -flies back in on F-18- Ok. Now that introductions and such are in, I'm going to say this….I forgot….

Shadow: -slaps hand on forehead-

Hydro: Heh. Have you ever noticed that the ISAF emblem looks like the Triforce? With the triangles and stuff? I noticed that the other day when I was playin AC04. So, it sorta inspired me to write this lil ficcy here. If you think it's dumb, then turn back now, because if you no likey, no ready, yes? Oh yah and Lynx and Teza are girls, forgot to say that last chappie. XD

Link: Can I have my X-02?

Hydro: Not yet. Anyways, I kind of think that the ISAF thing represents the same as the Triforce. It makes some sense anyways.

Link: Can I have my X-02 _**now**_?

Hydro: No, not until-

Link: Now?

Hydro: No.

Link: How about now?

Hydro: NO!

Link:Ok….now?

Hydro: ARGH! FINE! ON WITH THE FIC!!! -Storms off mumbling something about stupid elvses, the precious, and hobbitses-

Shadow?. What's with her?

Link: I dunno. turns to reader Hydro does not own LoZ or AC04. But she has the copy of the games. Nor does she own Teza, or Hellmann's mayonnaise. O.o;;

Shadow:- rolls eyes-

Tessa: -pops outta nowhere- Fic start!

Hydro: Oh yah I forgot to mention, this chapter is dedicated to my friend, Alexandra Dawn Rodgers, who died in a car wreck last Saturday. November 20 1989-April 28, 2007. She was the only one out of 6 people in the car to take a hit, wile the others walked away without a scratch. As my cousin said at the funeral, "We're gonna miss ya homegurl."

0972759027532908790532709583279053275109-don't ya just love numbers?- 7558392675902579302190363967431800263333576438906743890 

_He was great, a hero. I watched as he destroyed the last generator through the E-3 Sentry AWACS (Airborne Warning And Control System), plane windows. I sat beside Neil Howard "Sky Eye", our navigator and leader of the ISAF Air Force. I might have fought in the fray of Yellows behind us, but my plane was severely damaged in a previous mission, and had yet to be fixed. So instead I went along with Neil, even though he thought it best that I stay at base. But I insisted, for I wanted to watch my dear friend and combat partner destroy the monster that was Megalith. On the ground, he was a friend that everyone hangs out with and talked to, but in the air, however. He was an honored hero that was feared by enemies. _

_Suddenly, I saw the hatches of Megalith open, fire and smoke billowing out of the hole, but that was all. I turned to Neil with a worried look, and picked tuned in on his headpiece, "Mobius1, this is Sky Eye. Do you copy?" No answer. "Sky Eye to Mobius1, I repeat, do you copy?" _

_Still no response._

_Tango4 crackled in over the radio, "This is Ground Unit Tango 4, is Mobius1 okay? Did he make it out?"_

"_No joy T4, he's no longer on radar, and he won't radio in." I leaned over and took a look at the radar, and sure enough, his signal was gone. Sky Eye turned to me, his old, wrinkled face set in a solemn expression. "I'm terribly sorry Lynx, I know he was your friend, but we must learn to-…".Before he could finish, he was cut off by the sound of a plane's afterburners going full blast. I looked out the window, and out of the flames and smoke, a cameo X-02 shot out. It was slightly blackened from smoke, and there was a small dent near the cockpit, but overall, nothing major._

_Neil grinned and exclaimed into the radio, "Target destroyed! There he is! We got Mobius1 on radar!!!" Said ace slowed and pulled next to the AWACS plane. I couldn't help but wave._

_A ground unit came in, "Bravo1 here. That plane that flew in, is it alright?"_

"_Yes he's fine. I've got a visual on him right now." Mobius1 did thumbs up, and did a couple of show-off barrel rolls._

"_So did we win the war?" Bravo1 asked._

"_I don't know. History determines the winner__But there's one thing I can say for certain__," Mobius1 pulled away from the E-3 Sentry. "Heroes really do exist," the X-02 fired up its thrusters, and he sped towards base, doing barrel rolls and helixes along the way, as Sky Eye continued on. "We've just seen one…._

_…And now he's coming home."_

_I smiled as I heard the whoops and hollers of agreement over the radio. So I grabbed a headpiece for myself and spoke, "Okay boys, let's pack up and head for the place we've been fighting for……home."_

**3 Years Later…**

"Link?...Link! BOY GET OUT HERE NOW!!!" 21 year-old Lynx Cason yelled as she walked down the corridor. Her green eyes scanned the hallways for signs of him, and her short, blonde hair bounced as she walked. "Ugh. That stupid son of a- LIIIINK!!!! Oomph!" She fell to the floor, having crashed into someone. "Ow…Who the-? Eep! Oh…he-hey Blaize, ummm, sorry 'bout that."

Blaize was a tall, 23 year-old man that had joined ISAF in the last year. His hair was jet black, slightly spiked, and his kind, brown eyes always shown warmth and humor, just like his personality. He almost always smiled, and was a complete smart-mouth, not to mention the one of the best pilots, after Mobius1 and…_him_. He looked down at Lynx and laughed, "It's alright Kitty, what's your hurry?"

"Well, today marks the third year anniversary that we won the war correct? Neil wants to give an honor-thingy to Link for blowing up Megalith. But don't tell 'im though, it's a surprise." She smiled and winked. "Even the rest of the old Mobius Squad is gonna be there!" After the war had ended, almost all of the original fighters had left, going home or to their other jobs. Save for Mobius1, since he was an orphan, he had no family to go to, so he decided to stay with ISAF. Lynx, Zelda, Sheik, and Mido stayed as well, but left every once and a while to visit their family. The others had joined since the war had ended.

Suddenly a thunderous roar sounded over the building, and Blaize piped up, "Well I'm not sure, but he could be out practicing. Just a thought though. I mean, it's not like he just flew over our heads or something." He smirked.

"Shut up," Lynx rolled her eyes and looked out the window and saw Link's X-02 zoom around outside. "Show off." The two friends quickly ran outside and into a hangar. On the wall, there was a radio in which mechanics and officers could talk and command those already in the air. Blaize turned it on speaker and handed Lynx the mouthpiece. "Hey Link are ya coming down or what?"

The only reply was a loud yell, "YAAHOOOOOO!!!!!!"

She covered her ears from the loud sound as it reverberated inside the building. Luckily, she and Blaize were the only ones inside, for everyone else was waiting at the ceremony. "Ow. Hey man, I think you broke my ear," Blaize said as he pulled his hands away from his head.

Link on the other end, started laughing, "Do I have to? I'm having too much fun!"

"Yes, lord, you act like you're five! It's almost impossible to believe you're 23."

"Shaddup. Alright I'm coming down."

Lynx and Blaize watched as he landed gracefully on the runway, and taxied into the hangar. Link jumped out of the cockpit, and ran up to meet them by the door. Teza jumped out from behind him, for it was a double-seated cockpit. Link said, "Hey guys. Ummm…Why did you interrupt my practice?"

Blaize scoffed, "Practice? You call that practice?! More like showing off to yourself if you ask me!"

"Well I didn't ask you now did I?"

"Shut up you two," Teza sighed at her friends' antics, "Geez."

Blaize turned around and spotted Teza, "TEZZY! HIEE!" He playfully tackled her, knocking them both to the ground.

"Oof! Umm, hi Blaize, nice to see you too. Now get off me! You're crushing my arm."

"Oops sorry." Blaize looked at Link, who was busy checking the wheels, and snuck up behind him, "HIIEE LINKY!" Insert major glomp-age where this text should be.

"What the- AHHH! BLAIZE! What the hell man?!"

Teza laughed, "Hellmann? Isn't that a kind of mayonnaise?"

"I have no clue." Lynx shrugged, and stared at Link and Blaize.

Link shoved the younger off, who protested, "What you don't love me?"

"No."

Blaize put his arms around Teza and Lynx, "But these two love me, right girls?"

Both of them backed up and said in unison, "Nope."

"Damnit." T-T

Lynx sighed, "Link, do you recall what happened three years ago?"

"Uhm, yea. I destroyed Megalith, we won the war, everyone goes home happy! Except for Mido, but he's in a permanent PMS state anyways. Why?"

The three lead the blonde male to the Mess Hall, "We have something to show you," Blaize opened the door….

Inside, people were happily laughing and celebrating, a large banner hung over the room saying: "Thanks to our troops for victory!", and food was being served. Link smiled, "Ha, so this is just because we won? It was three years ago you know." Neil stood at the front of the room, and motioned for the four to join him. Everyone quieted down.

"Welcome friends, veterans, and fellow soldiers. Today marks the third year in a row, that we won the war, and have kept peace with the Erusians, as you all should know." There were a few whoops and hollers from the crowed, then quieted again. "Also," he continued, "we are here to honor one of the originals of the Mobius Squadron. He, along with his fellow combatants, destroyed the monster that was Megalith, and ended the war. Yet his skills alone, rival that of an entire Erusian, ISAF, or any other squadron! Please welcome, Captain Link Rinku, Mobius 1!!"

The crowd erupted into screams, yells, and whistles of joy as Link stepped up and waved. His face started turning a light shade of red. Neil pulled out from a box, a gold medal that had the ISAF triangles overlapping the Mobius Squadron insignia. At the bottom, there was a quote that read, "May the azure skies stay free." The blonde man lowered his head as the Neil slipped the medal around his neck. "So, how does it feel to be a hero?" he asked.

"It feels….It feels great." He turned and smiled at his three friends behind him, who smiled back in return. Teza did a thumbs-up.

Blaize put a hand on Lynx's and Teza's shoulders, "Do you think there ever was another pilot like him?"

"Nope…" Lynx answered.

Link smiled brightly at the crowd in front of him, and raised the glimmering medal above his head, for all to see, and Teza added, "He's the one and only…."

_**"…Mobius One…"**_

-------------------------------------------------------------o.o----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coming soon! In Chapter Two: Breaking Peace!

-_"Aha! I knew it!"_

_-"It's just not human…"_

_-Anger seemed to radiate off of him in a dark aura._

_-"They retreated towards the direction Stonehenge used to be."_

_-"Silver Demon Squad! To your planes immediately!"_

_:-__ You can't take risks with an enemy ------- :_

_:-__ Break! Missile:_

_:-__ What in hell-… :_

Hydro: Yay! First chappie is done! Let's all do the happy dance! –Dances-

Shadow: . …..You worry me sometimes…

Link: No joke. But yay! I got a medal! So shiny…-cuddles it-

Hydro and Shadow: O.o;;

Teza: Now that's scary.

Hydro: Err….Anyways, I know I have other things to finish, but right now, I'm writing them. A Light in the Dark Chapter 3 hasn't been started on yet. –Dodges things being thrown- Hey! School is being a butt hole. So I have TAKS testing and stuff after school. And Hydro's House of Insanity is currently being worked on. I'll try to get that up by the end of next week at the most.

Shadow: You bloody liar….

Hydro: Anyways, anyone figure out who the mystery person is yet? If you haven't, here's my last clue: (By the way, you should've figured it out by now! Gods…) "_His mask was the last one you collected in Majora's Mask, if you did everything right… And he's hawt."_ Quoted in an instant message by a friend when I asked her for a good clue. o.O;;

Link: You're a very weird person…You know that??

Shadow: Oh she knows it. All too well…

Hydro: 'Til next chapter! -Flies away in F-18-

Teza: Wait! Don't leave me here with these two!

Link and Shadow:…What?

_**You can find the link to my cousins's dedication to Alex on my homepage. Click it. It'll make you cry. ;0;**_


End file.
